<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Re-animate by que_mint_tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902613">Re-animate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/que_mint_tea/pseuds/que_mint_tea'>que_mint_tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/que_mint_tea/pseuds/que_mint_tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Davis slowly opened his eyes allowing the eerie white light to flood his senses... Something wasn’t making sense.</p><p> “Am I dead?”</p><p>    ...</p><p>   “Yes-”</p><p>   “No.”</p><p>Piper and Daisy spoke simultaneously, then turned to each other.</p><p>  “Great.”</p><p>Or, an exploration/missing scenes from around the AoS finale 7x12-13 on how Fitzsimmons brought back Agent Davis as an LMD and how he came to terms with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent Davis &amp; Robot Coulson, Agent Davis (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) &amp; Agent Piper, Agent Davis/Agent Davis's Wife (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Re-animate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**AoS finale spoilers!!**</p><p>DAVIS IS BACK GUYS!!!<br/>It made me so excited seeing him back to annoying Piper and being an agent I had had had to write a little something about it. So I started thinking..either a super angsty oneshot of how he’s isolated from his wife and son because they think he’s gone but he’s actually alive now /or/ I crank it up aaall the way in the humor departament and make this into a fun little ‘Davis is back yayy’ fic. So, after some thought, I went with something in between ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   There were ones and zeros upon ones and zeros and zeros and ones and…was that electricity he felt flowing through his veins? It was too dark to tell and too muffled to hear anything except for ones and zeros and zeros and ones and—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Falling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no ground beneath him, no concrete floor to hold him anymore, only wind and some inexplicable lightness, as if he was air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I’m falling I’m falling I’m falling I’m falling I’m falling I’m falling I’m falling I—</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Is he awake?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thought he heard somewhere in the distance, then a stern</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Simmons I thought you said this was safe! He looks like he’s seizing!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   Then he saw space. Galaxies upon galaxies and aliens and colors flooding his vision, he saw faces of some inexplicable familiarity, a discomforting chill taking over his body. There was a woman. A woman who restricted his movements like she was his prison holding him in and he tried to run but he had no choice and she was there smiling and smiling and then—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I’m falling I’m falling I’m falling I’m falling I’m falling I’m falling I’m falling I—</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Izel. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Izel. That was her name— and the faces… He knew them, didn’t he? Mackenzie and May and…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Piper, calm down he’ll be fine! Same thing happened to Coulson.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Well Doctor Simmons over here wasn’t exactly explicit about what happened to Coulson!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “I did say he needed a short adjustment perio—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Adjustment period?! I’m sorry but whatever’s happening to Davis doesn’t look like an ‘adjustment period’, it looks like outright torture!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   Davis. That was his name. Agent Davis with S.H.I.E.L.D. Yes and he had…has? A wife. And a baby. And he missed them so much. He should go visit them, he thought. He should… <em>Wait.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   With that, Davis slowly opened his eyes allowing the eerie white light to flood his senses. To much relief he was met with the sight of three familiar faces of Jemma, Daisy, and Piper…Something wasn’t making sense.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Am I dead?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A pause. Then,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Yes-”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “No.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Piper and Daisy spoke simultaneously, then turned to each other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “<em>Great.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was all Davis managed to mutter tiredly resting his head in his hands. He rubbed his eyes still trying to get used to the lighting and the deafening ringing in his ears really wasn’t helping. God, this was worse than that whole alien puffy fiasco, he thought, this was…maybe this <em>was</em> another alien puffy fiasco?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Am I high?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “I understand you might be experiencing some mild confusion, Agent Davis”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Offered a friendly British accent,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Mild.<em>”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Added Daisy, dripping with sarcasm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Can somebody please just tell me what <em>the fuck</em> is going on?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Piper, who had been oddly silent seeing the newly re-animated face of her companion, stepped up to answer:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Look Davis, you’re not high, you were just dead for a bit and and now you’re </span>
  <span class="s1">a robot.” She finished as if it was the simplest thing in the world.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Oh.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The weight of her words began to sink in. He did die. He had felt it. The falling, the crash, some inexplicable loneliness…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “<em>Oh</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Welcome to the club.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Came Coulson’s voice entering the small room as if emerging from some shadow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Sorry was that dramatic? That was totally dramatic, wasn’t it? I just couldn’t help myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “You tend to do that a lot.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quipped Daisy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “You really used your only Fitzsimmons golden genie wish to bring me back? Who would have thought..”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Davis teased,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Don’t make me regret it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Piper offered firmly. She loved her best friend, but he was an annoying baby sometimes. Most of the time, actually.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “We’ll see about that”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Oh you little—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “I’ve been given a second chance here, Pipes, might as well use it to do some good! Like annoy the living crap out of you, obviously—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   And then she was hugging him. Something stung at the corners of her eyes but she didn’t let it. And Davis hugged back because <em>what the hell? </em>He was a robot now, but he also had his memories, and however many ones and zeros and zeros and ones it took to feel the happiness of being safe, of seeing his team again, his best friend..it was all worth it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “I missed you, big dumb baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Piper spoke, voice wavering slightly. She was a grown woman damnit. And Davis was annoying. She shouldn’t be crying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “I missed you too, sassy dumbass.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Davis sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Didn’t miss your quips though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She added pointedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Yeah you did.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “I did not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Liar.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “You’re annoying.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “That’s the point!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   And soon they were giggling around the base and exchanging money for all the stupid bets they had placed on who would do what or end up with who. It was nice, having him back, Piper thought. Everyone agreed. Daisy introduced him to Daniel Sousa— <em>the</em> Daniel Sousa—right before they embarked on some sort of space adventure, May hugged him—<em>hugged. him. —</em>and apparently was now lecturing at the Coulson Academy. Yoyo and Mack organized a little get-together evening for the four of them with Piper and offered the two places on Yoyo’s field team on the condition that they would stop bickering which, logically, led to a lot of bickering. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Things were okay. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Different, but okay.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…But different was the hard part.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Piper really had kicked his ass, Davis thought after a rather intense sparring match. But it’s not like he would ever admit it, <em>please</em>, that woman had way too much fun teasing him already. Exhausted, Davis grabbed his towel and toiletries bag and headed for the shower…that was until he remembered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he stood there, staring at the door in front of him arrogantly shining the words ‘Lockeroom &amp; Showers’ in its authentically ’S.H.I.E.L.D’ font, Davis felt powerless. It was as if there was now an invisible line separating the past from the present, the man he used to be from the not-so-man he was now. And it hurt..but he guessed hurt wasn’t a feeling anymore, it was ones and zeros and—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “I keep forgetting too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Came Coulson’s voice from behind and the agent who had been momentarily deep in thought whipped around startled by the sound. Recognising a familiar face Davis sighed in relief.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “You should really consider approaching others in a normal way and not dramatically out of nowhere, sorta freaks people out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “So I’ve been told.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">Then a discomforting silence fell upon the monotonous grey hallway concealing the worries and fears the two former people had bubbling up inside but were too afraid to bring up.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">   "It gets easier"</p><p class="p1">Offered Coulson warmly, knowing damn well what it feels like to be reduced to a machine to be stripped of one's humanity all-the-while feeling like nothing's changed at all,</p><p class="p1">   "And I can say that with a lot of confidence, being the first one of 'our kind'."</p><p class="p1">   " 'Our kind?' What is 'our kind' exactly?"</p><p class="p1">   "Well, if you want to know the details, we're composed of 62 percent<span class="s1">—"</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   "Not percentages, Sir—"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   "It's just Coulson."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   "<em>Coulson</em>, I want to know if..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Davis looked down at the floor inhaling a shaky breath. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   "...A-are we human?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coulson sighed,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   "I think you know the answer to that question."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Davis nodded, then chuckled sadly finally lifting his eyes off the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   "This is messed up. We're so messed up."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   "It is."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   "It's..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Davis trailed off,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   "I should be grateful I get to live, to keep working and fighting every day, to see my friend and my family.. But I can't shake this feeling of longing for who I used to be—if I even have feelings—"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   "You do."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coulson interrupted,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   "We do have feelings, Agent Davis, Daisy taught me that over and over again. You don't have to feel guilty about missing your past self, missing the parts of you that made you feel human. Hell, the things I'd do to get a paper-cut now, to feel the warmth of tea when I drink it, to laught through tears I’d—... but the fact is that’s never gonna happen again. We died, <em>died</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Yeah I think you win that one. You died like what..five times?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   ”Seven, actually.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coulson corrected, then took a step closer,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Look..there’s no way you can walk right into the clutches of death and walk out unscathed and whole. We’re different now, yes. We charge instead of sleeping, we ‘power off’, we bleed electric wiring and electricity, but we’re still us. The memories are ours, the thoughts, the love—they’re all still ours. And now that we’re timeless, we can be the walls that protect those around us, that hold them up, remind them that they’re safe”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...<em>and maybe somewhere along the way we’ll forget we were ever different, </em>he didn’t add.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  “—So when I grow up, I want to be a doctor like my Mommy and help people get better when they are hurt.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   Finished a little girl proudly and the somewhat inattentive class of preschoolers and gathered parents burst into questionably enthusiastic applause.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Thank you Sally, that was beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smiled the teacher way too widely and handed the youngster a shiny ‘Good Job!’ sticker as if it was some sort of certificate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Alrighty, Luke, it looks like you’re up next.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, an extatic little boy shot up from his chair and made his way to the front of the classroom. He smiled so big he revealed his missing front teeth and then looked at the slightly crumpled paper in his hands:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “My name is Luke Davis, and my dad is a space-travelling superspy robot.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   The class suddenly became very quiet and a few gasps could be heard from the parents who were now looking around ar each other concerned. Little Luke’s smile didn’t even waver.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Uhh…Luke, sweetheart, you know the task was to present the <em>real </em>jobs of your parents, not made up stuff.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Interrupted a confused and visibly worried pre-school teacher.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Oh, believe me, it’s as real as it gets.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Came Agent Davis’ voice from the back of the classroom accompanied by a proud smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   “Carry on, kiddo.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">   And so the teacher cleared her throat and plastered on a smile and the parents and their children kept listening as Luke delivered a presentation about space robots and alien ships and some apparently incredibly annoying lady named ‘Piper’, but most importantly- it was a story about friendship.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyy! I Hope you enjoyed that ;) personally I loved adding a little lmd bonding between my fav two robo-people!<br/>Please leave a kudo or a comment if you enjoyed, they’re really really meaningful to me since i’m quite new at this writing fanfic thing.. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>